Mr Sneezy Sneezy, da?
by Kirychan1226
Summary: Russia's sneezes are the most adorable thing ever. And perhaps even the most annoying, but America really can't say anything, he was a disaster on TV once- with a horrible case of the hiccups. Cute and adorable fluff. No pairing, I made America talk somewhat- 'Murican, and, YAY! MY FIRST STORY WITH NO CURSING! /jazz dance
1. Chapter 1

**| A/N: I'll get onto the chapters of my two other stories later, but right now... I need something cute. And you do too. :3 Here, have a no-pairing thing that's fluffy. Very, very fluffy. |**

"Chu!" A High-pitched sneeze broke through the ruckus of the world meeting. Loud-yelling was suddenly met with accusing silence. America had stopped his ranting about global warning to look around the room.

"Dude. What the fluff was that?!" He spoke accusingly a loud tone. A light blush had set on multiple people's faces. Everyone was looking at one another, still not finding the culprit of the insane-sounding sneeze.

"CHU!" The high-pitched sneeze sounded more like Pikachu, now. Japan smacked his face onto the table, while America began laughing. Switzerland, who was sitting next to Japan, spoke quite loudly. "It better not of been you, or I will shoot you this time!" Japan lifted his head up and began snickering.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Japan huffed, and stared back at his manga. "CHU~!" The sneeze sounded more violent. People looked at Japan, who shrugged when another sneeze from somewhere in the room had 'gone-off'.

"Dude. Who the hell is having a violent sneezing contest?! Seriously, man, take some medicine!" America's complaint was answered with some sniffles. He began looking around the room very quickly, until he saw Russia.

America raised en eyebrow, and looked around to make sure nobody was looking in the direction he was looking. They weren't. He watched as Russia sneezed again, and quickly composed himself, so he looked like he never did it. A smug smile creeped onto America's face.

"Yo, Snow-Flake! Is it allergies?" America's anxious-voice was met with a meek "It's zat cat! And th-th-"

"CHU!" Fur went flying everywhere, and Sweden's cat ran back to it's owner.

America chuckled. "Take off the damn wool gloves, that should help too." Russia quickly took off his gloves and discarded them on the floor. People were staring in his direction, looking either shocked, confused, or intrigued.

"Chu!" The sneeze wasn't as loud as before, but it still kept going on. Hungary lifted an eyebrow, and the flowers in her hair were leaving pollen everywhere.

"Bro, take those flipping flowers out of here." Hungary grumbled to herself, but none-the-less discarded the flowers. Russia seemed to be oka- "Chu!" And, he sneezed again.

America sighed. He just didn't know how to get rid of Russia's obnoxious sneezes! Maybe he could hold his nose, or something...

Russia's face was beet red. Today, instead of America's loud obnoxious voice, or France and England's fighting, **HE** was the cause of the stopping of the meeting today. Eyes were on him- curious, annoyed, anxious to get find out what he was allergetic to- the whole bundle. Russia hid his mouth and nose in his scarf, also hoping to rid of the blush.

The scarf had worked for the time-being, but later, the mouse-pitched sneezing started again. Spain, who walked up to Russia, poked his shoulder. "I never knew your sneezes sounded so funny! It's actually entertaining."

Russia blushed again, and looked to where Spain was standing. "I didn't know it was like that, either." Spain shrugged. "That's what makes life interesting, I guess. Weird sounding sneezes. And, the news." Russia rolled his eyes. "Those news reporters never get anything right though, da? It seems half of their stories are made up."

Spain sighed inwardly. "I suppose. You know most of it's wrong if you were there at one of the things their reporting about..." Russia shook his head. "I hope I'm never at one of the areas they put on TV, da? I saw Amerika on TV once.. it was a disaster!"

America walked up to the 'Sunflower Duo' and put his hands on their shoulders, effectively startling them. " I hear you called me on TV a disaster.." America said with a creepy smile on his face. Spain chuckled nervously, while Russia smiled.

"Ah, but Amerika, your hiccups are high-pitched like my sneezes, I bet if we both were on TV, it'd be worse then a disaster!" America thought for a moment.

"I guess so, dude. Whateves."

And so, nobody was able to fix the sneezing problem. At least it sounded cute, da?

 **| That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.. bwah, oh well!|**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strong|A/N|/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI made a second chapter since the reviews for the first were lovely as all... existence. (Almost broke my streak of no cursing in it, ermagherd!)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yesterday was hilarious with the sudden influx of panda sneezes, and Russia had a plan to get back at America. How? Helium, too much fizz in his drinkage... or just too much fizz. The Russian was determined in his goal. Embarrass America, as a type of payback. But as he walked to the meeting, nervously biting his lip, he was completely blank for any and all ideas. He wanted to ask someone for help on it, but he realized he was the laughing stock since yesterday./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Opening the meeting doors as quietly as possible, Russia stepped in, glad to see only a few people were present. However, his ears picked up on giggles that obviously didn't come from those sitting at the table, or anywhere in the room. Deciding to play like he never heard, Russia sat down and rested his chin in his palms./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Underneath the table, Hungary and everyone else who was a tad childish decided to pull another prank on Russia before America entered the room. However, Hungary seemed to stiffen when Russia placed a can of helium on the ground, the tall skinny green aluminum can with a handle at the top. Staring and waving her hand to hush everyone, Hungary motioned to Spain to try to steal the helium can. It'd be perfect for the pla-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wait, did America just enter? Heads began to snap in their direction, listening quietly as Russia giggled, and grabbed the helium can. Hoisting it to his lap, he squeezed the handle, the freed element already starting to change people's voices./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"America pouted childishly, as he was handed an extra fizzy soda. Russia motioned for him to drink it, and then pointed at the table and made a rolling motion with his hands. In a chipmunk-like voice, America questioned him. (Not bothering to be quiet.) "Dude... you want me to drink some soda, flip a table, then say 'Iggy Iggy Izz' like, ten times? Bro. No." A couple of quiet giggles and snorts were heard from underneath the table, just loud enough for America and Russia to hear. Smiling like an idiot, America downed the soda and held his breath./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Backing up to the wall, America got in a running position, then ran at the table and flipped it up while holding his breath. Suddenly spinning around six times, he quickly said in the chipmunk voice "IGGY IGGY IZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- iGGY IGGY IZZ- HIC!" America paused, confused and dizzy. "Did I just-...hic!" Russia began giggling, the high pitched voice somehow managing not drowning out America's super-pitched hiccups./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""PAYBACK!" Russia jumped up on his chair, and pointed diligently at America. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~ Back!" Waving his finger in the air at the American and speaking in a super high pitched voice didn't help stop the giggles that were starting to turn into full-blown laughter. Russia blushed darkly, since they were mainly laughing at him again and not America. America however, walked up to Russia and spritzed some Lysol and dust into his face.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Chu!" The tiny sneeze was heard again, and some people passed out from laughing so hard. "CHU!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong|A/N|/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDon't kill me. I HAD FUN WRITING IT SINCE IT'S ADORRRRRRAAAAAAAAABLEEEEE/strong/p 


End file.
